


Señor Calcetín

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Holmes Shots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tiene un gran proyecto de clase, y aunque se ve seriamente perjudicado, al final todo acaba bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Señor Calcetín

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft tiene 13 años  
> Sherlock tiene 6 años

Mycroft había observado durante todo el mes de Junio como su hermano Sherlock preparaba a conciencia su proyecto de ciencias del colegio. Era algo muy simple, crear un muñeco con un calcetín y tierra y plantar una semilla sobre su cabeza para que al crecer la hierba pareciera su pelo.

El día de entrega, Mycroft acompañó a su hermano a clase. Sherlock sostenía en su caja de cartón al Señor Calcetín, la señora Calcetín y los hijos Calcetincito y Calcetinita. Mycroft le había dicho que con uno era suficiente pero Sherlock había insistido en que el señor Calcetín tenía que tener compañía para que no se sintiera solo. Incluso había inventado una historia, trabajos… Todo estaba redactado e incluso había fotos acerca de todo el proceso del crecimiento del pelo.

Mycroft rió mucho cuando su hermano le contó la historia, aunque no le comentó nada más y dejó que lo llevara a clase. Tras dejarlo en el colegio, bajó la calle y se metió en su instituto. Al ser el último día no harían mucho, le darían sus notas, le felicitarían y podría pasarse el resto de la mañana en la biblioteca. Lo cual hizo pues le resultaba mucho más interesante, leer a George Owell que entre hablar conversación con una panda de idiotas.

Dos horas más tarde, sonó el timbre del recreo en el colegio de al lado y Mycroft se levantó para ir a hacerle una pequeña visita a su hermano. Cuando llegó, se asomó a los barrotes y vio de fondo como un corro de niños rodeaba a alguien más pequeño que no lograba ver.

—¡FRIKI! —exclamó —. ¡Eres un friki!

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza y afinó el oído.

—¡Friki!

—¡Idiota!

Observó cómo empezaron a zarandear al chico del grupo y como alguien levantó la caja de cartón que llevaba en las manos.

Mycroft abrió los ojos al ver que era la caja que su hermano había llevado a clase para su proyecto de ciencias y vio como llevaba una banda azul con el primer premio puesta en ella.

—¡Soltad mi caja! —exclamó la voz de Sherlock antes de dar un salto.

—¡Eres un friki! ¡Un empollón! —exclamó el que tenía la caja antes de lanzarla por encima de Sherlock y estrellándola contra el suelo desarmando todo su contenido.

Sherlock fue a recogerla pero otro de los que lo rodeaban pisoteó los calcetines llenos de tierra, aplastándolos y destrozando todo el trabajo.

—¡Eres un empollón y estarás siempre solo! —exclamó.

Sherlock abrió la boca para responder, pero no dijo nada, comenzó a llorar histérico mientras hacía montoncitos con la tierra que se había salido de la prenda.

—¡Nenaza! ¡Nenaza!

Mycroft en ese momento se acercaba corriendo, había logrado convencer que el de seguridad le dejara pasar y corría hacia el grupo de niños.

—¡Dejadle en paz! ¡Largo!

El grupo se disolvió con rapidez, dejando a solas a Sherlock.

—Ey… —susurró Mycroft apoyando una mano en su espalda.

Sherlock no dijo nada. Lo fue guardando todo en su caja de cartón y se quedó sentado agarrándola.

—Te puedo ayudar si quieres, para que la familia Calcetín pueda estar bien de nuevo.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza ligeramente mientras continuaba llorando.

—No son personas de verdad, son solo calcetines… No se tiene que arreglar.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —murmuró Mycroft.

Sherlock se levantó y tiró la caja de cartón en el cubo de basura, incluyendo la banda con el primer premio que seguía pegada a ella.

Se quedó allí de pie, mirando la papelera fijamente mientras apretaba los puños.

—¿No quieres la banda? —susurró Mycroft.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Nos vamos? —susurró —. Te invito a un helado.

—No me puedes sacar del colegio así como así... —se quejó entre lágrimas.

—Claro que puedo, soy tu hermano mayor y es el último día. Corre, ve y coge tu mochila.

Sherlock no se lo dudó y regresó a clase, cogió su mochila y volvió con Mycroft un segundo después.

—¿Listo? —susurró Mycroft.

Sherlock asintió y se pasó la manga del abrigo por el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas. Mycroft se agachó un poco y le cogió en brazos.

—¡Nenaza! —exclamó uno.

—Gilipollas —gruñó Mycroft saliendo del colegio.

Escuchaba a Sherlock llorar contra su hombro pero no le dijo nada hasta que no llegaron a una cafetería. Pidió un batido de helado para Sherlock de chocolate y otro de fresa para él y fue al baño tras pagarlos.

Sentó a su hermano en el lavabo y le besó la frente.

—Oh venga, ya eres mayor no llores… —susurró limpiándole con un kleenex.

Sherlock apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo han hecho…? —murmuró —. No me metí con ellos cuando no saben algo, solo conté la historia de mi trabajo…

—¿Qué te dijo la profesora? —preguntó Mycroft mojándole la cara.

—Me dijo que había sido muy buen trabajo y que los demás chicos lo deberían de haber trabajado así… Me dio el primer premio y luego… —intentó explicar quedándose sin voz.

Mycroft asintió ligeramente y le volvió a besar la frente.

—Venga… Ya es verano, ¡no tendrás que verlos más! —sonrió.

Sherlock asintió y se quedó en silencio. Dejó que su hermano le limpiara el rostro y luego volvió a agarrarse a él para salir del baño. Se sentó en su silla y miró su batido.

—¿Prefieres el de fresa? —preguntó Mycroft al rato al ver que no lo probaba.

—Mycroft, ¿por qué no tengo amigos? —preguntó.

El pelirrojo se quedó muy serio mirándole sin saber que responderle. Sherlock le miró durante unos minutos antes de suspirar.

—Ya supongo —susurró antes de probar el batido.

Mycroft acercó una mano a la de Sherlock y la acarició. El niño le levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a su hermano. Al rato, salieron de la cafetería y fueron a casa.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó su madre desde su puerta —. ¡Venís justo a tiempo!

Mycroft cogió a su hermano de la mano y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Tenemos vecinos! —dijo sonriendo —. Y hay un niño con tu edad Sherlock —sonrió.

Sherlock hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—Pasad, están en la cocina tomando té.

Mycroft apretó la mano de su hermano y entraron juntos en la casa. La mujer, estaba sentada al lado de su padre y hablaban animadamente, mientras que a su lado había un niño rubio, más bajito que Sherlock y de ojos azules que bebía un zumo de piña.

—¡Sherlock! —dijo el hombre levantándose —. Ven, ven. Esta es Ellie Watson, y este es su hijo pequeño.

Sherlock se puso delante del niño mientras este se bajaba de la silla.

—Vienes del extranjero —le dijo Sherlock —. De un sitio cálido, porque estás muy moreno. Y a lo mejor has venido porque no tienes papá, en Australia hay sitios para que esté el ejército británico…

—Sherlock… —regañó Mycroft.

John apartó el zumo y le miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Te he observado… —murmuró Sherlock.

—¡Es chulísimo! —exclamó John —. Me llamo John Watson y acabamos de llegar desde Australia…

—Yo me llamo Sherlock, encantado —dijo extendiendo la mano.

John la apretó y la agitó con fuerza. Mycroft le observó y rió. Sherlock ya había encontrado a un amigo.

 

 


End file.
